Arachnae
Profile "What has been made, can be made better." Arachnae is a single minded decepticon medical officer with dreams of research glory. As a Chinook helicopter, she flies wounded out of battle areas to repair facilities, where she sometimes makes unauthorized alterations to them. In robot, she is an unassuming slim shape usually bent over some project or fallen comrade. She is able to perceive minute details about a person, and uses this knowledge to her benefit, sometimes to the detriment of the wounded. Unfortunately, her insatiable curiosity leads her awry and gets her into predicament after predicament. (Yeah the above is outdated, the player is well aware of that. You'll all live.) History *Started 1996 in what was at that time the classic 'Showed up from the background' type of introduction. Meaning as a newbie, the player roamed the grid, lost for a few days before hitting an unlocked orbital exit, taking 75 percent damage from the resulting uncontrolled and at that time, coded forced re-entry and happened to land at the con HQ. Found medical, got repaired and moved on. *Helped repair the undersea Con HQ that year. *Took Con CoC into battle as cargo, got orbital cannoned and KO'd. *Helped the Stunticons hang an effigy of Optimus Prime at Liberation Arch. Got Ko'd in that battle. *Snuck Motormaster energon and magazines when he was in lockdown due to the above. *Snuck Onslaught energon and logistics files when he was in lockdown due to beating the snot out of Motormaster for the above. *Had a Fay Ray moment with Menasor. *Decided the sweeps were an excellent research project due to their 'newness' and because no other medical type were focusing on how to use the new tech to make everyone else better. *Had a freak alien alter exterior appearance to with wings during a tp. Got Ko'd repeatedly by different sweeps and Scourge for 'daring to try to impersonate a member of the pack'. *Got quasi adopted by said pack - See rabid research interests and tendencies to perform unauthorized alterations. *Adamia, medic OC offs herself. *Sweep and Unicronian research continues. *Upgrade by Soundwave (Noise), Chinook to Voidcraft. FTL and Spaceflight added. *Carries Phantoms core around like an internal parasite at the Olympics. Gets Ko'd by Avatar folk. Gets back to the con room, gets Ko'd by Galv for losing said core after electrocuting him. Not ko'd by a cannoning. *Wins a free for all by outlasting folks in another Olympics. Notes Was a member of admin for an extended period of time which ended in 2008 (she still says she was suckered into it :> ). It is the year 2011, Arachnae currently has no planned returns to the land of IC activity as Arachnae on a permanent basis. One shots maybe. I, the player see this character as outdated and as so much has changed with the game, I feel that I have outgrown her. ,... Well, it looks like she's on and off the grid these days.. :) Logs I've got over 300 of these things. And am missing at least that many due to PC crashes. If you think I'm going to edit them all, you're seriously fragged. Might do a few that spotlight other characters like Upgrade Rps and the like. Some logs have been added by a rogue, non-Arachanae, log-adding person. Don't know who the rogue non-Arachanae is, but Arachnae thanks the other log person. 2022 * 2022 Olympics Free-for-All - 13 robots enter -- only one will leave! 2023 * Caught On Charr - With the Hate Plague raging across Earth and the space bridge system being placed in a lock-down, Arachnae, Airwolf, Fleet, Mixmaster, and Hook are trapped on Charr together for a few weeks. And you thought your roommates were bad! 2025 *2025 - Olympic Stands - Conversation between Elita One and Arachnae. 2026 *Plotting with Shockwave - Shockwave and Arachnae plot to cover up Galvatron's dissapearance. 2029 * Grudge Dance - Sideswipe invites Arachnae out for a good, old fashioned knock-out, drag down. Actually added by Arachnae's player! * The Wakeboard of Destiny - Arachnae proves that science+wakeboards+art=awesome, to the wonder and amazement of Fleet and Catechism. (Added by a devious non-Arachnae person.) Players Only the original applicant has played this character. Started in 1996. Images Arachnae Alt.jpg Arachnae 1.jpg Arachnae.jpg Blue-background-voidcraft.jpg